


Flirting is Hard

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Two short fics about Alfred and Matt meeting in university.





	1. Draw me?

“Oooooh neat drawing!" 

Matt looks up from his page, not happy to be interrupted. The guy leaning over him to look at his sketchbook is someone he recognizes. Sunshine blonde hair and a smile that always touches his eyes. Though he’s seen the guy walking around campus- this guy seems to be walking back to the dorms when Matt was leaving them. Matt has never actually talked to him. 

As an art major, it’s not that surprising. He’d already gotten through quite a few of his required general classes, and he spends most of his time in the art building. Today, he's sitting by the fountain and sketching one of the buildings, practicing capturing architecture. 

Though he hasn’t actually responded, the blue eyed golden boy is sitting down next to him and leaning to look over at the page. Wordlessly, Matt offers the sketchbook to him. Matt is proud of most of the things in there, and strangely he doesn’t really mind this odd kid’s presence.  He’s cute and Matt likes cute guys. 

"Wow you’re super good! Awesome!” the guy says, looking pleased. He runs his fingers over the name on the front cover of the book. “Matt huh? You should draw me!" 

Matt groans on the inside. Everyone always asks that… but maybe…

He clears his throat and tilts his head. A smirk creeps to his lips. "I’d do it. If you let me draw you naked.” Most people would be appropriately scared off by this request, he thinks.

The other freezes and blushes all the way to the tips of his ears. This is not something he was expecting to hear just now. “W-what??" 

"Well,” Matt says, gently turning the sketchbook to a certain page. There are half finished nudes sketched over the page. “Working on a project and I need a model. I don’t have time to draw for just anyone." 

"Hmmmm… if I do will you, um,” here the other blushes and twiddles his fingers a little. There’s a long pause as the other tries to breath normally and to stop fidgeting. “Maybe, go out with me sometime, I dunno dinner or something?" 

Suddenly, Matt realizes this man had a reason to approach him, and it makes him smile just a little. A shy but forward cutie, very nice. "You’re bribing me with nudity to go on a date with you?" 

The guy smiles, sheepishly. "Uhhhh… looks like it?" 

"Works for me,” Matt says back, taking his sketchbook back with every intention of going back to work on his drawing. 

“Oh uh… uhm yeah alright then. I guess I’ll catch up with you soon and yeah something like that.” The guy is practically falling over himself  to get away from him now in his embarrassment. “Yeah-kay-bye.”

Then he’s gone, and Matt hasn’t even gotten his name. Not until he turns to the page he’d been working on and a slip of paper falls into his lap.

“I’m Alfred!” it says. “And if you maybe want to call me and hang out, here’s my number?” There’s a phone number beneath that and then a doodle- clearly of Matt if he were a character in  _Adventure Time_.  The caption below it reads: “Since you’re always drawing I tried…" 

Matt smiles. Suave. He picks up his cell and dials the number in. The other was free and it was lunch time. Surely he hadn't gotten far... why wait to call when he could do it now?


	2. Sharing Space

****Alfred is glad that his parents insisted on getting the carpet for his dorm room. He gets back from class and tosses his bag onto his bed before sprawling out on the floor. His headphones are still in, and his iPod is on shuffle. He lays there for a moment and decides it’s too hot. Without lifting up any further than he has to, he grabs the remote for the air conditioner. He flips it on and collapses back down against the floor.

With Matt out of the room, he feels safe to kick his pants off along with his shoes, and he grins at the sight of his Deadpool boxers- his pride and joy. He stares up at the ceiling as he cools off from his recent visit to the intramural fields. The guys there always play for keeps, and he usually comes back tired and happy. He closes his eyes and enjoys the down time.

Even though he’s tired from his recent exercise, he’s jittery, and he wants to do… something. He’s not quite sure what yet, and the music pounding in his ears is making it hard to focus. Maybe jack off. That sounds good about now.

He cracks an eye open and looks toward the door. While he hasn’t quite learned Matt’s schedule yet, he thinks he’s got time. Matt is the last person that he should be thinking about while he jerks it though. The guy is really intimidating and kind of scary sometimes. It’s not even that Matt is mean so much as Alfred can’t read him at all. He never knows what to think, and the closer Matt is to him the harder it is for him to get any thoughts into his head at all.

Honestly, his roommate is gorgeous, and he feels like he’s in a dangerous situation. If Matt ever realizes how much he appreciates his physique in a less-than-chaste way, he knows the other is fully capable of beating the shit out of him.

Life is hard.

Alfred’s fingers start to move, slowly down the over his chest and stomach as he tries to decide if he’s going to take advantage of his alone time. He pauses when his fingers brush along the hem of his boxers, and he hums along to the music still playing. It would be better if he locked the door first. It would give him more time to cover himself if Matt showed up too.

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes finally is curling blond hair. He jerks, startled and yanks his ear buds out. The sound of the real world rushes back at him as he finds himself being stared down by Matt.

“M-Matt!! I-I didn’t hear you come in….!”

“Your music’s pretty loud,” Matt says back, still crouched over him. He reaches for Alfred’s iPod to see what he’s listening too.

Alfred realizes he’s flat on his back beneath Matt as the other leans over him. He hastily scrambles to sit up and back away. By now his ears are bright red, and he’s clearly quite embarrassed.

“Sorry I’m in your way… I’ll um, study yeah, go to the library or something…” And then he’s trying to snatch his iPod back from him.

Matt slowly stands and towers just a bit over him. Even though their heights aren’t  _that_ different, those few inches give Matt some major advantages. Alfred’s breath catches as Matt leans forward, their faces inches apart. He isn’t sure what Matt is thinking but he does see the slightest quirk in his lips.

“Nice boxers,” he says finally, pressing the iPod into Alfred’s hand. After, he brushes past him toward his own side of the room to set his stuff down.

For a moment, Alfred stands stock still, face completely red. When he fully processes those words, he scrambles to pull his pants back on.

“Sorry, sorry, I got hot,” he says as he moves to sit in the corner of his bed, against the wall. He pulls open his laptop and pretends he’s looking at the most interesting thing on the entire internet. He doesn’t notice Matt watching him with a small amused smile. That would probably make him more embarrassed anyways.


End file.
